Star Halo Timeline
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This Story Has Star Wars And Halo With Some Back Up Mass Effect Warhammer40k Naruto Bleach Inuyasha One Piece Warcraft Starcraft 2 Diablo 3 Elder Scrolls Dragon Age Hyperdimension Last Starfighter Darksiders Dangan Ronpa And Some Outher Addons And My Madeup Races CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Halo Star Wars Naruto Bleach Inuyasha One Piece Higurashi Hellsing Diablo 3 Darksiders Warhammer 40k Warcraft Starcraft 2 Mass Effect Last Starfighter Elder Scrolls Dragon Age Doctor Who Hyperdimension Neptunia Rise Of Legends Bemuda galaxy Quest Dangan Ronpa And Some Madeup Races. The Great Civilizations Of Time And Space To The Present Future Where Humanity Adepts Forerunner Technology. And Incorporated Future Fondations High Elves Night Elves Dwarves Gnomes Draenei Worgen Bemudian Bogati Rylan Yulus Maoi Audririan Bluudewd Grig's Species Leinuzh Quarian Hanar Toadmon Slugnaar Shaoon Dacillacc And Drell Including Shinobi. This Human Government Is Called Republic Of Alliance, There Will Be Republic Covenant War. Turian Republic War. And Republic Akatsuki Empire War.


	2. Chapter 2

Years Ago 2 Races Called Spiral And Zealot And The Third Warrior Clashed Eachouther And One Big Explosion Called The Big Bang 3 Races Created The Galaxies Billions Of Them Called The Cosmos.

4.5 Billion Year Earth Is Born And Another Planet Thea Slashmed Into Earth And Is Reborn And Fused Into A Brand New World Our World

The Star Gods Are Born These Star Gods Are Called C'Tan

The Ancient Alien Race Called The Leviathan Exited In The Cosmos. These Aquatic Race Has Spaceflight And Builts The Citadel And Mass Relays. Over 1000 Races Are Enslaved But They Rebeled Against The Leviathan.

The Leviathan Creates A AI The First Was Name Harbinger That Will Destroy The 1000 Races In The War After The War Was Won However The AI Turned Against The Leviathan Almost Driven Them To Extinction The Last Remainign Leviathan Retreats And The AI's Now Called Themselves Reapers Thus Begining The Cyclical Harvest Of The Galaxies Intelligent Organic Life The Reapers Using The Mass Relays And The Citadel As A Trap For Civilizations

The Leviathan Of Dis, a Reaper, Is Killed By The Leviathans. Its Corpse Comes To Rest On The Planet Jartar And Remains Undisturbed For Nearly 1 Billion Years.

700.000.000 The Alien Isectoid Race Encountered The Citadel With Many Races But The Reapers Attack And Wiped Out Every Last Race Except The Isectoid's, The Reapers Enslaved The Isectoid Race And Called Them Keepers, The Keepers Do Not Tell Any Outher Race Of There Origin And History They Serve Under The Reapers Order/ Also On Earth The Sponges We There.

650.000.000 In Earth The Second Species Appeared Jellyfishes Every Last One Of Them Never Became Extinct The Can Survive For A Long Time/ The Reapers Encountered The C'Tan 2 Alien Powers Started A War Eachouther And Both Ended The War And Retreated To Dark Space

580.000.000 Earth Has Two New Races The Fish And Athropods

470.000.000 In Earth The Fish Species Are Becoming Fastly Populated And The First Sea Uchins And Squids Snails And Slugs.

410.000.000 In Earth The Fish Races Became Giant And Gentle Intel The Arthropods Hunt Them Down Also On Land The First Pioneer Plants Called Cooksonia.

360.000.000 Earth Years Have Pass And The First Amphibian Species Appeared And Athropods Are Still Enemy's But They Are Shrunk. But The Fish Are Now Enemys The First Killer Fish And Sharks Appeared/ in Earth A Madeup Amphibian Who Has Reached Setience And Beacme Earths First Humanoid Amphibian Called Crynerpeton And Has Battled And Reapers For Many Years But They Failed To Protect Outher Races And They Began The Stassis Pods For Crynerpeton Races And Wait For Any Future Recurers/ Unexpectedly The First Pioneer Plants Evolved Into Trees With Nothing Alround To Eat Them They Grow Into Giant Forests Pumping Oxegen In The Air.

300.000.000 The Carboniferous Period The Earth's First Retile's Appeared And The Arthropods Are Back

280.000.000 The Early Permian The First Mammal Like Reptile's Evolved

250.000.000 The Late Permian The Animals On Earth Faced Extinction Except Sponges And Jellyfish's

240.000.000 The Triassic Period The First Dinosaur Appeared

220.000.000 New Races They Were Destroyed And Order Has Been Restored By The Reaper's

200.000.000 Another Races Souls Were Harvested And Consumed By The Star Gods

170.000.000 Jurassic Period The World Was Ruled By Dinosaurs And The First Birds Appeared

130.000.000 The Cretaceous Period The First Simple Flowers And Mammals

100.000.000 The Mid Cretaceous Period The Dinosaurs Are Vastly Populated

85.000.000 The African Lands Were Ruled By Giant Half Dino And Half Crocodile Called Spinosaurus And The Other Dinosaur Named Carcharodontosaurus

70.000.000 The Late Cretaceous Every Thing On Earth Is Beginning To Be Ruled By Dinosaurs And Mammals Are Surviving

65.000.000 The Dinosaurs That Ruled The World Are Beginning To Died Out

60.000.000 Another Planet Terra Home world Of The First Psychic Reptile Humanoid Called The Old Ones And The There Warriors The Lizardfolk Are The Greatest Psychic Users Of The Galaxy. But There Is Another Race Named Necrontyrs Who's Lives Are Ruin And Painful Life That They Find Out That The Old Ones Are Immortal They Began A Terrible War The War Of The Stars Began

59.000.000 The War Of The Stars Ended But The Necrontyrs Would Never Give Up Intel The Reapers Come To Aid The Necrontyrs Into Battle Against The Old Ones The War Of The Heavens Began

58.000.000 The Necrontyrs Discovered The Star Gods C'Tan And Worship Them The Star Gods Promise Them Immortality And Power Against The Old Ones Using The Living Metal. However The Necrontyrs Were Tricked And Was Transformed And The Soulless Monster Every Last One Of Them The Necron Has Appeared The Reapers Then See The Star Gods Enslaved There Own Army Into Destroying All Life In The Cosmos So The Reapers Head Back Into Dark Space

57.000.000 The Old Ones However Are Outnumbered And Will Faced Defeat, Intel They Created 3 Supernatural Warriors Name Khorne Nurgle And Tzeentch Into War Against The Necron Monstrosity. Unfortunate The 3 Powers betrayed The Old Ones And Started To Create Death To All Life And Devour Their Souls.

56.000.000 The Last Of The Old Ones Were Wiped Out By Their Another Creation The Enslavers, But A Few Of Them Escaped Never To Returned, Intel The Enslavers Will Defeat The Necron Into The Last Battle And Won, The C'Tan Found No Life On The Cosmos And Went To Deep Dark Hibernation And Waited The The Chance To Eat The Souls Again.

55.000.000 3 Races Created By The Old Ones However Have Resisted Evil, These Will Be Naninas Titans And Dragons The Founder Of Psychic And The Magic And Arcane Users With Shaman Powers And The Strange Powers Called The Force, And More Races Are Reached To Space Flight And Are Attacked By Reapers And Awakened Necrons And 3 Powers Who Call Themselves Chaos, The Nanina's Titans And Dragons Waged A War Against The 3 Evil Forces The War Of The Cosmos Began

54.000.000 The Races That Almost Reached To Extinction Have Been Saved By The Nanina's Titans And Dragons And Been Transformed Into Elemental's And Some Of Them Became Magi Psyker's And Psionic Users, And They Discovered The Last 3 Of the Old Ones Who Became The Charred Council' With Their 4 Champions The Horseman Their Names Are War Wrath Fury And Death, They Reached A Warzone Against Reapers Chaos And Necron Alike,

53.000.000 The War Of The Cosmos Is Won By Nanina's Titans And Dragons The Successor Of The Cosmos And The 3 Evil Retreated To The Warp And Dark Space, The Nanina's Titans And Dragons Construct Advanced Technology All These Millions Of Years To Fight The 3 Evil And They Have Rewrite The Galactic Code By Creating The Mantel Of Responsibility As Its Guardians And Bring Peace Justice And Freedom To The Races Doomed Existence And Unite Them Under A Single Banner,

200.000 The Precursors Arrived With Mantle In Their Hands And Advanced Tech They Have Got, They Were Driven Out From Their Galaxy During The Precursor Civil War,

150.000 The Precursors Uplift The Second Earth Race Humans Into Space. The Humans Meet A Alien Race Named San'Shyuum They Form A Alliance And Uniting Many Races, To Form A Alliance Of Independent Systems. A Crusade Of Justice, The Precursors Called Them The Inheritors Of The Mantle Of Responsibility,

140.000 The Andromeda Galaxy Is Full Of Mass Relays But Not Anymore During The War Of The Cosmos, So This Galaxy Is Safe. Meanwhile To The Milky Way The Galaxy Is Many Populated Of Mass Relays and It Could Be Dangerous Sense They Were Planed For The Reaper Trap, So The Precursors Destroy Half Of The Mass Relays In The Milky Way Including The Solar System To Make Sure Humanity Would Never Be Attacked By Reapers, Many Alien Races Attacks The Alliance For Disobey The Old Galactic Code And Were Driven To Stone Age By Humans And Alien Allies,

130.000 The Precursors Are Attacked By Reapers Who Were Angry Because The Precursors Ruining Their Traps For Any Organic Life, But Not All The Precursors Followed The Mantle Of Responsibility. That Was Created But Their Ancient Enemy's The Nanina's Titans And Dragons And Then The Precursor Reaper War Began.

120.000 The War Was won And The Reapers Were Driven Back To Dark Space, But The Precursors Were Took Heavy Deaths And Almost Decimated And Their Population Will Be Increasing. In The year 120k One Race Who Failed To Hold To Accomplished Called The Forerunner's The Precursors Began To Exterminate Them Also Will Bring The Mantle To Humanity, However 2 Supernatural Races The Otsutsuki And Eldar 2 Aliens That Were Created By The Charred Council Who Began To Aid Forerunners Against Precursors The Forerunner Precursor War Began,

119.000 The Forerunner Precursor War Came To The End, The Precursors Are Facing extinction But A Few Were Taken Prisoner To Other Worlds And One Of The Precursor Named The Timeless One, And The Rest Of Them Were Swallowed By The Warpstorm Who Leads To Chaos Realm And Nurgle The Plague Dark God Began's Diseccting Them; And Analyze The Precursors And Turn Them Into The Mysterious Powder That Will Be The Parasite,

118.000 The Forerunners Eldar And Otsutsuki Are The New Guardians Of The Mantle Of Responsibility. But The Humans Were Angry At Them But They Do Not Choose To Avenge The Precursors Because The Forerunner Eldar And Otsutsuki Are Very Powerful, One Of The Eldar Male Became The Force User Of The Light Side He Who Name Haleonor The First Eldar Jedi, Haleonor Began's To Construct The First Jedi Council Who will Be Keepers Of The Same Jedi Code But In The Milky Way This Is The Different Jedi Code that Will Be Peace Love Harmony Justice And Prosperity,


	3. Chapter 3

117.000 The Forerunner's Has Brought Arcane And Magic To Their Kind With Advanced Technology. The Otsutsuki Has Shaman Power's And Jutsu's They Are Masters Of Byakugan Rinnigan And Sharingan, And The Eldar Who Are Masters Of Psychic Energys Psionic And The Force, The 3 Races Entered A Golden Age Of Peace And Prospelity,

116.000 The Alliance Of Independent Systems Discovered The Mysterious Powder And Extract Them Into Their Domestic Pets Named Pheru Who Is Acting Strange Behaviors, And The Other Consume The Pheru And The Alliance Made A Big Mistake.

115.000 The Forerunner Eldar And Otsutsuki Launch A Assault On Reapers Necrons And Chaos Forces That They Were Band Together. They Create Death Terror And Horrors To Organic Life In The Galaxy, Meanwhile In The Alliance The Strange Powder Was Actually A Parasite And It Is Nurgles Champions, They Devour Every Thing They Touch. The Alliance Under A Leadership Of The Lord Of The Alliance And His 2 Sons The Supreme General And Lord Of Admiral Even His Priest Son The Great Builder wage War Against The Parasite And Cleanse The Planets That Have Been Infected,

114.000 Having Been Despairete To Defeat Nurgles Champions The Parasite. Unfortunate The Parasite Attacked Forerunner Core Worlds, The Alliance Does'nt Want To Go To War Against The 3 Races But They Have No Choice, The Must Clease The Planets To Get Rid Of The Parasite.

113.000 The Forerunner Worlds Burn From The Alliance Fleet Of Humans San'shyuum And Many Races That Joined Them Are Branded As Hostiles And Enemys, The Forerunners Eldar And Otsutsuki Battled The Alliance And The Alliance Forerunner War Began.

112.000 The War Waged And Many Billions Of Lives Have Been Lost, However The Last Of The Parasite Was Destroyed Or Retreated Out Of The Galaxy. Victory was The Alliance But The War Against Forerunner Eldar And Otsutsuki Was Different And Many Of Alien Races Were Driven To Stone Age And The san'shyuum Who Surrendered To Lost Their Technology And The Humans They Too Surrendered, but Some Of The Otsutsuki Does'nt Like Them And Began To Genocide Human Planets And Coreworlds The Eldar And The Jedi Order Could Not believe What Some Of The Otsutsuki Did, The Eldar Branded Them As Renegades And Traitors To Wipe Out Humanity, So The Forerunner Eldar And The Otsutsuki Went To war To Stop The Corrupted Otsutsuki From Killing Every Last Humans And Won,

111.000 The Humans Are Safe The Lord Of The alliance Went To Stasis, As For His 3 Sons They To Went To Stasis And The Rest Of The Human Alliance, And Some Of Them are Back To The Stone age On Earth And Make Sure The Humans Will Rise And Better Than This, Meanwhile Back To The 3 Races Senate The Peace And Harmony Has Been Restored. However One Of The Forerunner Named UrDidact Who Was In War Against The Humans But Not Anymore But The Billions Of The 3 Races Dead The UrDidact Hates Humans But Follows The Council, In Dark Space The Parasite Returned Now Known As The Flood Attack Forerunner Homeworlds The UrDidact's Wife The Librarian, Just Find Out What The Humans And Their Alien Allies Assualt The 1 Of The 3 Races Homeworld The Forerunners Was Actually The Parasite Attacks, The 3 Races Denn't Know That The Alliance Who Was Responsible For Unleashing Them And Now The Alliance Kills Everylast One Of The Parasite Called The Flood. Soon The 3 Races Know The Alliance Finds Out That the Flood Are The New Champions Of Nurgle The Dark God Of Plague,

110.000 The Flood Forerunner War Began Leaving Many Forerunner's Dead And Consumed

109.000 The Forerunners Begged The Otsutsuki And Eldar To Retreat To The Webway While The Forerunners Will Do To Face This Parasite Alone. The Eldar And Otsutsuki Are Immume To The Flood And They Wish To Help Their Forerunner Friends But They Denied, So The 2 Races Retreated To The Webway,

108.000 The Flood Devours EveryLast One Of Life In The Galaxy But So Glad The Forerunners Analyze Every Life In The Galaxy, The Flood Forerunner War Was Intense And The Forerunner's Are Facing Defeat But The Only Way To Stop The The Flood's Advance Is To Removed The Life In Which They Feast,

106.000 The UrDidact Creates Immortal Super Army Called Prometheans But that Requires Living Material The Humans Will Do Nicely Becauce The UrDidact Cursed Them For Bringing The Flood To Their Shows And Extermenates Every Last Humans And Make Sure The Galaxy Was Safe.

105.000 The Forerunner's Banned The UrDidact For His Crimes And Turned Against Him The Master Builder Fights The UrDidact To The End And Won,  
104.000 The UrDidact Was Now Inprisoned For His Crimes In The Shield World Of Requiem,

103.000 A New Forerunner The Great Builder And Military Expert The IsoDidact Was A Clone Of The UrDidact But He Was Purer Than The UrDidact

102.000 The First Forerunner weapon Was Created Halo All 9 Of Them Scattered Across The Galaxy And The IsoDidact Fired The Ark That Was Controlling The Halo On The Former San'Shyuum System And Was Success And Now He Will Destroy The Flood Forever, Unfortunate One Of His AI Medicant Bias Turned Against The Forerunner's And Serve The Flood. The IsoDidact Create Offensive Bias To Defeat Mendicant Bias.

101.000 The Forerunner Arks And Halo Arrays Fired Wiping Out The Flood, In The Mist Of The Galaxy A Victory But Was The Cause Of Death Of The Librarian, Life Across The Galaxy Was Reseeded DNA Samples Embryos, But The Forerunners Resseded Humans In 3 Earths 2 Have Red Blood And 1 with Pink Blood, And Many More Worlds Are Human Populated, Terra. Gamindustri. One Piece. World. Fuedal Japan. Arcadia A Shield World For The Otsutsuki To Humans To Earn Dojutsu And Jutsu's, Korhal 4. Coruscant And Corellia

100.000 And The Forerunner's Were Gone To Stasis Far Away From The Galaxy Forever And Wait For Humans To Find Them, The Eldar And Otsutsuki Are The Only 2 Races That Survived Will Watch Over The Human Worlds


	4. Chapter 4

Their It Is Chapter 4

68.000 The Protheans Achieve Space Flight And Find The Mass Relays And The Citadel And Has Mass Effect Technology, They Go To Establish A Galaxy-Wide Civilizations Linked By Mass Relay Network With The Citadel As Their Capital.

50.000 At Some Point The Protheans Encounter The Reapers That Endanger Their Exitence. To Combat This Threat, The Protheans Aggressively Assimilate Many Other Spacefaring Organic Races Into Theri Empire. The Prothean empire Is Able To Fend Off The Reapers In a Conflict Known As The "Metacon War".

48.000 BCE: FALL OF THE PROTHEANS: The Prothean Empire Collapses With Arrival Of The Reapers Through The Citadel. Althrough The Protheans Had Learned Of The Reapers' Existence From Studying The Ruins Of Previous Civilizations And Had Began To Prepare' They Were Nonetheless Caught Off-Guard. Over The Next Several Centuries, The Protheans Fight The Reapers System By System, World By World, And City By City. In The End, It Is Not enough. The Reapers Methodically Wipe Out The Remaining Protheans, As Well As Other Contemporary Races, And Depart The Galaxy To Await The Next Cycle.

40.000 The Forerunner AI's In Gamindustri Helped The Humans Adapt The Technology's Of The Forerunners And Ready For Reclaiming

30.000 The Eldar And Otsutsuki Discourvered The Last Remaining Protheans In Stasis And Help Them Repopulate The Prothean Empire And Then The Protheans Joined With The Gamindustri Empire,

28.000 The Rakata Of Rakata Create Their Own Empire. The Infinite Empire Was Forged.

26.000 The Humans Of Coruscant are Faced A War Against A Near Human's The Taung AKA Mandalorian The Taungs Waged War Against Their Enemies For Hundreds Of Years. When A Powerful Volcano Erupted And Devastated The Zhell. Spewing Ash Into The Sky With Such Density It Blocked Out The Light Of Coruscant's Sun, The Taung Labeled Thrmselves The "Warriors Pf The Shadow", Or Dha Werda Verda In Their Language. Despite Their Loss, The Zhell Eventually Managed To Drive The Taung From Coruscant,

25.000 The Humans Builted And coverd The Whole Planet Coruscant Into 1 City Intel They Reached To Space Flight For Many Population's To Expand Other Planets, When The Humans Made Contact With Another Humans Of Corellia And 2 Burrowing Mammal Humanoids, Corellia Has A Space Travel Engine Called Hyperdrive, And The Many Worlds Are colonized And many Alien Races Joined The Humans And Formed The Republic

20.000 The Republic Descouvered The Jedi Of Typhon, And Formed A Council And The Jedi Is Granted A Temple On Coruscant,

15.000 The First Dark Force User Called The Sith That Had The Starforge A Mighty Weapon To feast Stars And Has The Power To Create A Army Of Ships And Droids In The End The First Sith Was Killed By 7 Jedi Masters,

13.000 The Turians Of Palaven Begin To Develop Civilization Around This Time.

11.000 THE FALL OF THE ELDAR: The Eldar Empire Was powerful And Peace Loving Intel One Of The Deranged Eldar Called Dark Eldar Appearred And Doing Terrible Raids And Enslavement. However This Enslavement Created A 4th Chaos God Slaanesh And He Started To Devour Eldar Souls And Their Gods, However Isha The goddess Of Life Peace Fertile And Harmony Was About To Be Devourered By slaanesh But Slaanseh Kept Isha Prisoner, Meanwhile Nurgle Went And Attacked Slaanesh And Took Isha For Captive. The Second Eldar God Alive Cegorach Escaped Slaanesh And Flee With His Harlequins, And Finally Kaela Mensha Khaine The Eldar War God Was About To Be Devoured By Slaanesh By Khorne Appeared And Interupted It, Khorne The Chaos Dark God Of Slaughter Wars And Battle Broke Khaine Into 1000 Pieces Scattered Across The Second Milky Way, Haleonor The First Eldar Jedi And He's Council Fled To The First Milky Way And Making A New Race They Call Elves, They Populated The Elves On Planet Quel'thalas, Kalamdor Prime, Nirn And Thedas

10.000 The Imperium Of Man Of Terra Ascend To The Stars To Conquer, The World Of Gorro Home World Of The Ork Empire Attacked Imperium Space The Emperors Mightest Warrriors The Space Marines They Attacked And Destroyed The Planet Gorro And The Ork Empire Is In Ruins And Been Scattered Into Warring Clans,

9,000 The Horus Heresy Began, The Emperor Of Mankind Battled Horus Lupercal For His Crimes And Serving The 4 Powers Of Chaos, After His Defeat The Emperor Was Injured And Taken To The Golden Throne Of Terra,

8,000 The Yautja Of Yautja Prime Have Developed Space Flight. And There Are Only 5 Colonies So The Yautja Beganing To Hunt Them Life For Trophies,

6,000 Seeking To Escape The Imminent Explosion Of The Sun, An Alien Race Constructs An AI-Managed Starship Equipped With Supercomputers Containing A Virtual World, Into Which Some One Billion Of The Aliens Transfer Their Consciousnesses. The Starship Begins A Journey Throughout The galaxy Which Lasts For The Next 8,000 Years.

2,200 The Year 2200 BCE Saw A Major Turning Point In The History Of The San'shyuum. After Centuries Of Unity, The San'Shyuum Become Divided Into Two Groups, The Stoics Who Believe That Forerunner Relics Were Sacred And Not To Be Altered, And The Reformists who Wish to More Closely Examine Closely Examine The Artifacts And Use Them For Their Own Purposes. This Fundamental Disagreement Sparks The San'Shyuum Civil War.

2,100 In 2100 BCE The Century-Long San'Shyuum Civil War Came To An End As One Thousand Reformists Entered The Forerunner Dreadnought And Fled The San'Shyuum Homeworld.

1900 Tuchanka, The Krogan Homeworld, Enters The Nuclear Age. In a global Conflict, Weapons Of mass Destruction Are Released, Triggering A Nuclear Winter. In The Resulting Devastation, Krogan Society Devolves Into A Collection Of Warring Clans.

1800 A Supernova Propels The Mu Relay, the Only Point Of Access To The Remote Pangaea Expanse, Out Of Position. Concealed Somewhere In The Dense Nebula Formed By The Supernova, The Relay's Position Is effectively Lost For Centuries. Later, The Rachni Rediscover The Relay.

938 In 938 BCE The San'Shyuum First Encountered The Sangheili On Sanghelios Who, Like The stoics, Believed That Forerunner Relics Are To Be Worshipped, Not Modified. This Ideological Difference Resulted In The Sangheili-San'Shyuum War, In which The Sangheili Had A Distinct Advantage In Infantry Combat Due To Superior Numbers And Troop Quality. However, In Space Combat The San'shyuum Had A Great Advantage Because Of Their Dreadnoght.

876 After Decades Of Struggle Between The Sangheili And San'shyuum In The Sangheili-San'Shyuum War, The Sangheili Finally Accepted That They Must Adapt And Study Their Forerunner Relics Or Face Defeat At The Hands Of The San'shyuum. The Sangheili Warrior Priests Reluctantly Began Using Their Relics To Improve Their Warships, Arms And Armor

852 The Sangheili And San'shyuum ended Their War, Merging To Form The Covenant. The Council Of Concordance Ratified The Writ Of Union, Clearly Defining The Roles Of The San'shyuum And The Sangheili.

784 During One Of The First Ages Of Conversion Covenant Forces Discovered The Planet Te And With It The Lekgolo. They Discovered That Many Of The Lekgolo Worm Colonies Had Literally Devoured Forerunner Artifacts And Installations, While Others Ate Everything Except Forerunner Installations. The Lekgolo Initially Proved Difficult To Defeat Because Of Their Ability To Combine Into The Powerful Mgalekgolo, However Due In Part To Their Superior Spaceship Technology The Covenant Were Able To Ally With And Tame The Useful Lekgolo, And Exterminate The Relic-Destroying Colonies In What Came To Be Known As The Taming Of The Lekgolo. The Compliant Lekgolo Were Incoperated Into The Writ Of Union in 784 BCE

648 In 648 the San'Shyuum Homeworld Was Destroyed By A Natural Stellar Collapse And The Forerunner Dreadnoght was Made Into The Centerpiece Of The New Space Station That Would Serve As The Covenant's Capital, High Charity. It Is Unknown Whether Of Not The Descendants Of The Reformer San'Shyuum Had Ever Physically Retured To Their Homeworld After They Left It In 2100 BCE During Their Schism With The Stoic San'shyuum

580 a Alien Race Called The Asari, After Developing Faster-Than-Light Spacefaring Capabilities Based Upon Prothean Technology, the Asari Begin To Explore The Mass Relay Network, And Eventually Discover The Huge Citadel Space Station At A Hub Of Many Mass Relays.

520 a Amphibian Race Called The Salarians Discover The Citadel And Open diplomatic Relations With The Asari

500 BCE: THE FOUNDING OF THE CITADEL COUNCIL: THE DRELL QUARIAN AND HANAR WILL NOT BE IN THE CITADEL COUNCIL: The Citadel Is Formed. The Asari And Salarians Together Colonize The Citadel And Establish It As A Center Of The Galactic Community, Led By The Council. This Year Is Also Known As 0 GS The Beginning Of The Galactic Standard (GS) timeline. As a Gesture Of Openness With Their New Asari Allies, The Salarian Union Opens The Records Of The League Of One. Under Threat, The League Responds By Assassinating Every Member Of the Union's Inner Cabinet; Special Tasks Group Operatives Then Hunt Down And Eliminate the League. First Contact Is Made With The volus. Eventually, The Citadel Council Commissions The Volus to Draw Up The Unified Banking Act, Which Establishes A Standard Galactic Currency Known As The Credit And Links All Galactic Economies. The Turian Unifacation War Occurs. The Increasingly Isolated And Xenophobic Colonies On The Frontiers Of Turian Space Go To War With Each Other. After Years Of Fighting, the Turian Hierarchy Sweeps In And Pacifies The Remaining Factions. Animosity Between Turian Colonies Continues For Decades. The Council Grants The Volus The Honor Of Being the First Non-Council Species With An embassy At The Citadel, Rather Than A Council Seat. First Contact Is Made With The Batarians. They Are Granted An Embassy A Century Later. The Asari Discover The Elcor Home System And Help The Elcor Locate And Activate Their Nearest Mass Relay. Within One Elcor lifetime" They Establish A Regular Trade Route To The Citadel And Are Granted An Embassy. First Contact Is Made With Dalish Elves And City Elves On Thedas, Both Looked Like The Asari But Their Skin Are Tan And White And Had Hair On Their Head And Long Ears, But Both Are Granted A Embassies, The Humans Of Earth 3 Anchieve Space Flight And Made First Contact With The Citadel Council, On The strange It Has A Long Continent In A Big Oceans, But This Planet Is Home To Another Human And There Are Many Islands. And This World Of Human's Is Uplifted To The Citadel Council As A Second Human Embassy, And Their Military Forces Are Called The Marines Who Will Defend Honor To The Council,/ In 500 B.C.E. (approx.), Savassan And Temlaa Discover The Khaydarin Crystals. Savassan Realisdes How they Have the Power To Unite The Protoss Race Through a Telepathic Link And Proceeds To Do So Along With The Shelak Tribe. This Is The Start Of The Khala And The Beginning Of The End Of The Aeon Of Strife. With The KINDLING Of The Khala, The Xel'naga Of Ulnar Are Awoken And Travel To Zerus. Amon's Xel'Naga And The Ulnar Xel'Naga Come Into Conflict. In A Long And Brutal Battle Over Zerus, Amon Unleashes The Zerg Swarm On The Ulnar Xel'Naga, Killing A Majority Of them. What Few Remain Still Manage To Cast Amon Back Into The Void, but At a Great Cost. The Survivors Go back To Ulnar To Rest, Waiting For the Next Host Creature To Awaken Them. An Unknown Time Later, The Psionic Matrix Is Sparked Across Aiur.

480 BCE: In The Battle Of Thermopylae Of 480 BC, An Alliance Of Greek City-States Fought The Invading Persian Empire At The Pass Of Thermopylae In Central Greece. Vastly Outnumbered, the Greeks Held Back The Massive Army Of Persians For Three Days In One Of History's Most Famous Last Stands. A Small Force Led By King Leonidas Of Sparta Blocked The Only Road through Which The Massivr Army Of Xerxes I Could Pass. After Three Days Of Battle, A Local Resident Named Ephialtes betrayed The Greeks By Revealing A Mountain Path that Led behind the Greek Lines. Dismissing the Rest Of The Army, King Leonidas Stayed Behind With 300 Spartans And 700 thespian volunteers. the Persians Succeeded In Taking the Pass But Sustained Heavy Losses, Extremely Disproportionate To Those Of The Fierce Resistance Of The Spartan-Led Army Offered Athens Invaluable Time to For A Decisive Naval battle that Would Determine The Outcome Of The War. The Subsequent greek victory At The Battle Of Salamis Left Much Of The Persian Navy Destroyed And Xerxes 1 Was Forced To Retreat back to Asia, Leaving his Army in greece Under Mardonius, who Met The Greeks in Battle One Last Time. the Spartans Assembled At Full Strength And Led A Pan-Greek Army That Defeated The Persians Decisively At The Battle Of Plataea, ending the Greco-Persian War And With It the Expansion Of The Empire Into Europe. This War Was Shown By Deja On The first Day Of SPARTAN Training.

1 CE: THE RACHNI WARS: The Rachni, a Species Of Highly Intelligent Hive-minder Insects, Are Discovered When A Citadel Expedition opens A Dormant Mass Relay Leading To Their Star systems. The Rachni Prove To Be Hostile And Begin A war With The Rest Of The Galaxy. Negotiation With The Rachni Queens Is Impossible Because They Cannot Be Contacted In their Underground Nests On The Toxic Rachni worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I Meant To Say On FONDING OF THE CITADEL COUNCIL I MEANT NO QUARIANS HANAR AND DRELL BE ON THE CITADEL ONLY FOR THE REPUBLIC OF ALLIANCE:

COUNCIL ERA - WAR AND REBELLION (1 CE - 900 CE)

1 CE: The Rachni, A Species Of Highly Intelligent Hive-Minded Insects, Are Discovered When a Citadel Expedition Opens A Dormant Mass Relay Leading To Their Star Systems. The Rachni Prove To Be Hostile And Begin a War With The Rest Of The Galaxy. Negotiation With The Rachni Queens Is Impossible Because They Cannot Be Contacted In Their Undergroud Nests On The Toxic Rachni World

80 CE: The Rachni Wars Continue. The Salarians Make First Contact With And Uplift The Primitive Krogan, Manipulating Them Into Acting As Soldiers For The Citadel Council. The Krogan Prove Able To Survive The Harsh Envionments Of The Rachni Worlds And Pursue The Rachni Into Their Nests, Systematically Eradicating Queens And Eggs.

300 CE: The Rachni Are Declared Extinct. But Some Of Them Were Taken By Protheans And Gamindustri Humans And Leave The System, It Was Before The Citadel Council Find Them On 1 CE, In Gratitude For Their Aid During The Rachni Wars, The Council Rewards The Krogan a New Homeworld. Free Of The Harsh Environment Of Tuchanka, The Krogan Population Explodes Into Huge Numbers.

300 - 700 CE: The Krogan Begin To Expand Exponentially, Colonizing Many New Worlds. The Citadel Has Find 10,000 Races And Incoperate Them And They Accept. Another Mysterious Planet Called Nirn Is Populated With Humans And Different Elves And Beastfolk, The Citadel Council Has Found Them How Has SpaceFlight And They Do Not Join The Citadel Council Yje Nirnian Empire Remains Neutral. Except The Khajiit Orcs Argonians Dark Elves And Wood Elves, Because Each 5 Of Them Granted A Embassies. The Krogan And Dalish Elves Has Become Friends And Would Share Their Expansions, However Growing Concerns About Their Expansion Lead To The Founding Of The Special Tactics And Reconnaissance Branch Of The Citadel.

500 CE: (approx) Marks The Point Of Total Protoss Unification And The Beginning Of Rebuilding Their Civilization And Espanding Throughout The Galaxy. The Newly Formed Conclave Seals All Texts Pertaining To The Aeon Of Strife On Zhakul And Entrusts Them To A Trio Of Preservers. The Dae'Uhl Is Conceptualized Around/By This Time.

693 Beelo Gurji, A Salarian Operative And Human Admiral Joshin D Dragon, Is Appointed The First And Second Spectre By The Citadel Council.

700 CE: THE KROGAN AND DALISH ELF REBELLIONS: Krogan And Dalish Elf Warlords Leverage Veterans Of The Rachni Wars To Annex Territory From Other Races In Citadel Space. Eventually The Council Demands Withdrawal From The Asari Colony Of Lusia, But The Krogan And Dalish Elf Refuse. A Preemptive Strike Is Made On Krogan And Dalish Elf Infrastructures By The Spectres. The Krogan And Dalish Elf Rebellions Begin. The Citadel Council Makes First Contact With The Turians Around This Time And Persuades Them To Aid In The War. After The Krogan And Dalish Elf Respond To The Initial Turian Offensive by Devastating Turian Colonies With Weapons Of Mass Destruction, The Turians Vow To Stop The Krogan And Dalish Elf From Ever Becoming A Threat Again. Sometime After The Turians Join The Galactic Community, The Volus And 1000 Races Out Of 10,000 Races Are Accepted As A Client Race Of The Turian Hierarchy.

710 CE: Realizing That The Dalish Elves And Krogans Will Never Give In As Long As They Can Replenish their Fighters, The Turians Unleash a Salarian-Engineered Bio-Weapon Known As The Genophage On The Krogan. The Krogan Population Starts Its Declin.

800 CE: The Krogan And Dalish Elf Rebellions End, Though Scattered Krogan Insurgent Actions Continue For Decades And The Dalish Elves Stay In Tuchanka With The Krogans. The Turians Fill The Military And Peacekeeping Niche Left By The Decimated Krogan And The Treacheous Dalish Elves. The Citadel Conventions Are Drawn Up In The Wake Of The Conflict. The Marines Joined The Turians For Valor And Combat,

900 CE The Turians Are Granted a Seat On The Citadel Council In Recognition For Their Service In The Krogan And Dalish Elf Rebellions. And The Dark Elves Form A Trade Federation, And The Volus Banking Act Becomes The Banking Clan's.

1112 CE: The Yanme's; a Tier 4 Insectoid Civilization, Were Incorporated Into The Covenant As A Slave Race

1342 CE: In 1342 The Covenanr Discovered The Kig-Yar. Although The Kig-Yar Initially Attempted To Resist Absorption Into The Alliance They Quickly Recognized That They Were Facing A Superior Force And Submitted, Taking On The Role Of Explorers And Traders (And Often Thieves And Smugglers). The Kig-Yar Were Also Motivated By The Potential Trade And Wealth The Covenant Could Provide

1400 CE: Extensive And Cnchecked Industrial Expansion On The Drell Homeworld Rakhana Begins Taking A Significant Toll On The Planet's Environment

1500 CE: The Conclave Informs Executor Adun As To The Existence Of Rogue Tribes Who Have Rejected The Khala And Orders That They Be Eradicated. Wishinf To Avoid Genocide, Adun Teaches The Tribes Techniques To Help Them Evade The Conclave's Gaze Through Psionic Powers Untul Such a Time Comes When They Can Be Reintroduced Back Into Protoss Society. Lacking The Required Discipline However, The Tribes Unleash Violent Psionic Storms Which Ravage Aiur And Even Colonies Such As Khyrador. The Tribes Known As Dark Templar, Are Banished, Adun Giving His Life To Protect Them From An Over-Zealous Judicator. The Creation Of Dark Archons Is Banned. The Protoss Settlers Of Khyrador Abandom The Planet, Leaving The Uraj Crystal. In The Aftermath Of These Events, Protoss Civilization enters a Period Of Relative Peace (at Least When Compared To Human History Of This Period) That Will Last Until The Great War./ The Otsutsuki With Their Princess Kagura The Maddly Otsutsuki Unleash The 10 Tailed Juubi, But That Creature Is Banished By The Kagura's 2 Sons Hamura Otsutsuki And Hagoromo Otsutsuki By Creating The 9 Tailed Beasts, The 1 Tail Shukaku. The 2 Tail Matatabi. The 3 Tail Isobu. The 4 Tail Son Goku. The 5 Tail Kokuo. The 6 Tail Saiken. The 7 Tail Chomei. The 8 Tail Gyuki. And Last The 9 Tail Kurama. All With The World Of Arcadia By Thousands Of Years, While The 2 Brothers Inprisoned Kagura, And Stayed In The Moon Bu All Otsutsuki Died Out Except 1, Toneri Otsutsuki The Only Survivor.

1552 CE: In 1552, The San'Shyuum Began Developing Technologies That Could Increase Their Life Spans.

1600 CE: The First Sightings Of The Collectors Are Reported In The Terminius Systems. In Citadel Space, The Claims Are Dismissed As Unsubstantiated Rumors And Tall Tails.

1755 CE: Samara's Three Daughters Are Diagnosed As Ardat-Yakshi. Rila And Falere Accept Exile, But Morinth Flees. Samara Takes The Oaths Of The Asri Justicars And Pursues Her Errant Daughter For The Next 430 Years.

1865 CE: Zeratul Is Born

1880 CE: Aria T'Loak Arrives On Omega, a Space Station In The Terminus Systems Regarded As The Region's Nominal Captital. Aria Is Hired By The Station's Warlord As An Enforcer And Quickly Becomes One Of His Most Trusted Lieutenants.

1895 CE: THE OUTCASTS: The Dark Elf Trade Federation Creates a AI's Called Droids The B1 And Droideka Even Vulture Droids. They Also Create Big Starships. But These Are The Same From Star Wars. The Dark Elf Trade Federation Has The Largest Currency Than The Volus, The Citadel Council Fearing That Dark Elves Have Created A AI And Must Be Stopped The Citadel Council Begins To Exterminate The Droids On Planet Gkalo, But The Dark Elves Discovered It And Begin To Counter Attack The Federation War Began. After The War The Dark Elf Trade Federation Retreats To Their Colonies, The Citadel Council Closed The Dark Elves Embassy For Their Crimes For Creating AI's,

1921 CE: The Dark Elf Trade Federation Has Lots Of Credits They Could Built Their Own Government. And Construction Began. The Other Races Are Discovered And Been Bribed Not Conquered Nor Negotiation. Until The Dark Elves Became Ruling Governments, They Build Mega-Structure Designed To House And Simultaneously Run Every Droid Building Program In Existence. Completion Of The Mega-Structure, Which Would Allow The Dark Elves And Their Alliens To Maximize Their Collective Processing Capacity, Is The Long-Term Goal Of Dark Elf Trade Federation Empire.

1969 CE: July 20: Apollo 11 Lands On Luna. Neil Armstrong Becomes The First Human To Walk On Luna, And The First Human To Walk On An Astronomical Object Other Than Earth 1.

2070 CE: The Humans Of Earth 1 Has A First Colonie On Luna Mars Venus And Mercuey And Moons Of Jupiter And Saturn,

2075 CE: The Manswell Expedition Successfully Lauches From Earth An route to Planet Reach And The Alpha Centauri System With 300 Million Colonists Aboard In Cryogenic Stasis. Communications With The Vessel Are Lost Soon after. The Scout Flyer Is Constructed.

2077 CE: THE REFORMING OF THE REPUBLIC OF ALLIANCE: The Huamns Of Earth 1 Meet Other Humans Of Earth 2 Called Future Fondation's. And They Met The Planet Quel'thalas Prime Home World Of 2 Races High Elf And Blood Elf, Until The Humans And Elves Become The Ruling Government The Republic Of Alliance, The Third Elven Race Is Found On Another Planet. Kalimdor Prime Home World Of Both Tauran And Night Elves, The Tauran Are Cowmen But Has Shaman Powers And Druidism. The Night Elves Are Related The Blood Elves And High Elves But Their Skin Is Purple, But Have Beautiful Eyes And Hair And They Too Are Druids. However The Humans And Elves Has 2 Races Joined The Republic Of Alliance. Mechanic Man Is a AI Created.

2102 CE: Fenix Is Born. The Low Altitude Assualt Transport/Infantry (AKA The LAAT) Is Constructed.

2142 CE: In The Early 2142 The Covenant Discover The Unggoy Homeworld, Balaho. The Unggoy Surrender Almost Immediately In The Imposing Presence Of The Sangheili And Are Incorporated Into The Covenant.

2143 CE: Tassadar Is Born

2160 CE: A Alien Forces Called The Daleks And Cybermen Who Wage War Eachother, But Not Anymore Since Their Is The New Govenrment That These 2 Must Conquered And Destroy, The Republic Of Alliance Is Their First Target, The Interplanetary War Began. Caravan Is Constructed. DC-15A Blaster Rifle Is Now In Service.

2162 CE: THE DISCOVERY OF FORERUNNER ARTIFACTS AND THE JEDI ORDER: The Interplanetary Wars To To The End. The Daleks And Cybermen Died All Together, Thankfully The Humans Elves And Tauran Have Saved Their Colonies And Home Worlds. During The Repair They Find Forerunner Artifacts, And They Developed Advanced Technology And Had The SlipSpace Galactic Travel, In To Search For More Artifacts they Find More Artifacts But From Different Race, But The Humans And Elves Find Out That this Artifacts Belong To The Eldar The Elves Ancestors. But Has Some Strang Powers Of The Force. The Eldar Artifact Teaches Them The Light Side Of The Force, The New Jedi Order Is Established. Mechanic Spider Is A AI Who Is Constructed. T-21 Light Repeating Rifle Is Now In Service.

2200 CE: The Republic Of Alliance Finds More Races, Bermudians Of Bermuda, They Have Granted A Embassy On Earth 1. The Earth 1 Became The First 1 City Planet. The Dwarves Of Khaz Modan Prime, Gnome's Of Glajador. Draenei Of Haenei, Worgan Of Walfonn. And They Discover 2 Races The Quarian And Hanar, The Republic Of Alliance Discover The Frontier And The Frontier Joined The Republic Of Alliance, These Races Of The Frontier Are Rylans. Bogati. Maoi. Leinuzh. Yulus. Bluudewd. Auudririan. And Grig's Species, The Republic Of Alliance Discover Two Races The Shaoon The Snake Men And Dacillacc They Are Insectoid Race That Joined The Republic Of Alliance, These Two Created AI's Are. B2, BX, Aqua Droid, Pistoeka Sabotage Droid, LR-57 Combat Droid, DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid, LM-432 Crab Droid, NR-N99 Persuader-Class Droid Enforcer, IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank, OG-9 Homing Spider Droid, Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid, And J-R Proton Cannon, The Quarian Are Oxegen Breathers Like Humans And Elves. But To Other Oxegen Planets The Quarian Have A Weak immume System, And The Quarian Homeworld Of Rannoch Is Bacterria Free, However The Night Elves Might Help Fix The Quarian's Immume System Using Druidism, And It Worked So The Quarian's Might Have Colonies For The Future And Must Have Druidism From The Night Elf Masters, The Masters And The Apprentice. Starfighter Destroyer Is constructed. The Third Legion Is Recruited. The All Terrain Recon Transport Is Constructed (AKA The AT-RT) Is Constructed. BTX-42 Flamethrower Is Now In Service. Flame Trooper Is Recruited.

2218 CE: The M808 Scorpion Main Battle Tank platform first ENTERED Republic Of Alliance service. Republic Of Alliance Commando Is Recruited. DC-17m Interchangeable Waepon System Is Now In Service. Galactic Marines Is Recruited.

2238 CE: Artanis Is Born, Twelve Army Recruited. The All Terrain Open Transport (AKA The AT-OT) Is Constructed.

2240 CE: The Hanar And Night Elf Made Contact With The Drell On The Polluted Planet Rakhana Who Is Severely Depleted And No Spaceflight Capability, The Drell Were Poised For The Massive Population Crash By 2220 CE: Agreeing To Help, The Night Elves And Hanar Mount a Large-Scale Rescue Operation To Save the Drell And ReTerraform The Planet, All Around 375,000 Drell Survivid,To The Hanar Homeworld Of Kahje, Over The Following Decade. The Remaining 11 Billion Dreel Oh Rakhana Gradually Lives, thanks To The Night Elves Druidism. Animals And Plant Life Are Reborn Every Food And Water That Was Depleted Has Returned, Rakhana's Eco System Is Fully Restored. Doge Walker Is Constructed. The 41st Elite Corps Is Recruited. Aall Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AKA The AT-TE) Is Costructed.

2250 CE: The Geth Are Created By The Quarians. (Geth Is Meaning Servents Of The People) Geth Are AI's That Serve The Quarian Creators And Help The Republic Of Alliance, The Protoss Made Contact With The Republic Of Alliance, The Protoss Joined The Humans Elves And Their Alien Allies The Protoss Are Granted The Embassy. Grenadiers Is Recruited. 91st Legion Is Recruited. CK-6 Swoop Bike Is Constructed.

2259 CE: The protoss observe The Republic Of Alliance. Although they're unsure as to their origins, they begin secret observation, knowing that they'll make an interesting study. Siege Cannon Tank Is Constructed. 7th Sky Corps. BARC Speeder Is Constructed. The Aall Terrain Attack Pod (AKA The AT-AP) Is Constructed.

2291 CE: BEFORE THE CONPLETION OF THE INNER COLONIES: Forerunner Technology Make The Republic Of Alliance Powerful For Of Wisdom Peace And Prospelity, And Slip Space Technology Makes Space Colonizition A Reality. The Powers Of Psionic The Protoss Have Makes Them Inteligent, The Force Guides All Jedi To Protect The Innocent. Arcane And Magic Brings Wisdom Harmony And Power. Cargo Dirigible Is Constructed. 212th Attact Battalion Is Recruited. Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Is Constructed.

2301 CE: The 24th Century The Republic Of Alliance Population, Human 76 Billion. Elves 74 Billion. Worgan 73 Billion. Dwarves 71 Billion. Draenei 68 Billion. Gnome 55 Billion. Protoss 67 Billion. Quarian 11 Billion. Drell 13 Billiob. Hanar 24 Billion. Rylans 59 Billion. Grig's Species 34 Billion. Tauran 23 Billion. Shaoon 53 Billion. Dacillacc 66 Billion. Maoi 34 Billion. Bogati 43 Billion. Leinuzh 41 Billion. Bluudewd 78 Billion. Audririan 58 Billion. Bermudian 72 Billion. Geth 80 Billion.

2310 CE: The republic Of Alliance unveils the first in a line of colony ships; given conditions on Earth are deteriorating in the face of overpopulation, hitching a ride out to a colony becomes a highly attractive option. Additionally Psychic And Psionic Powers And Magic, the Republic Of Alliance plans to attach military personnel to each colony, to help better utilize the massive (and expensive) standing fleets. Because faster than light travel is still fairly new and expensive, colonists and military personnel face a stringent regimen of physical and mental testing. In theory, only the best-qualified citizens and soldiers are allowed to colonize "nearby" worlds. This is the birth of the Inner colonies; typically, the Inner Colonials are considered the most elite, best, and Colonial Administration Authority and the Colonial Military Administration are founded. Ghost Company Is Recruited. The HAVw A Juggernaut Is Constructed.

2313 CE: January 14: The construction of the Quito Space Tether is completed. 224th Is Recruited. Mud-Jumpers Is Recruited. The Stun Cannon Tank Is Constructed.

2321 CE: The ORION Project is first initiated. Poor results and lack of funds determined the Office of Naval Intelligence to put the project on hold. The five surviving test subjects were reintegrated into active service but would die within a year from unknown causes. 327th Star Corps Is Recruited. AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon Is Constructed.

2331 CE: 30 YEARS LATTER THE CONPLETION OF THE INNER COLONIES: The Inner Colonies Established In The Orion Arm Which They Call It. And Alliance Space Is Almost At The Heart Of The Milky Way, And Soon Into The Outer Periphery, 501st Legion.

2332 CE: Another Alien That Are Bigger Than Humans And Others. The Planet Polyphemus The Gas Giant And It's 5th Moon Pandora, These Alien Humanoids Called The Na'Vi On Pandora. They Are Natives And Has Shaman Powers. And The Jedi Has Sent Negotiation's To These Nature Lovers, The Elves Find Them Larger Than Any Normal Human And Elf. The Ross-Ziegler Blip is discovered by two Earth geologists.

2349 CE: Esil Boesis forms the Mols'Desias Union with over a dozen different mining groups on Aleria

2356 CE: The M40 Pistol With Plasma Rounds enters service.

2390 CE: The colonization of the Inner colonies is fully underway. There are 210 Human-Elven -Dwarf- And Alien-occupied worlds in various stages of terraforming, and the population burden across Republic Of Alliance-controlled space is largely stabilized.

2396 CE: March 15: Ord Casto, the future High Prophet of Truth, is born on High Charity.

2397 CE: The colony of Actium is settled.

2400 CE: The Dark Templar Xerana Begins Her Search For Legacies Of The Xel'Naga./ The New Planet Is Found And Been Terraformed. And Become A Great Planet Named Jhindon And Its Great City London-2, And The Second Planet It Has A Smallist Japanesh Colony, And Their Towns Hinamizawa. Karakura. And Many Japanesh Towns On That Planet And It Is A GardenWorld Named Johniza. Until The Evil Spirits Called Hollows Attack Them. (The Hollow's Were Created By The Charred Council By Mistake), These Hollow Attacks Draws Intension By A British Organization Called Hellsing. The Protestant Knights Attacks The Hollow With Silver, The Planets On This Star System Are Full Of Silver, The Humans Need Silver To Protect Them From Hollows, But Not Just Hollows, Another Supernatural Threat Named Vampires And Their Deranged Undead Ghouls. However There Is Another One That Fights The Hollows And Undead, They Were The SoulReapers From The Soul Society, (Created By The Charred Council To Protect The Souls Of The Living) Both Hellsing And Soulreapers Battled Hollows And Vampires And Their UnHoly Legion, After The War Is Fully Won, Peace Is Restored, The Hellsing Of London-2 And SoulReapers Are The Guardians Of The Star System./ The Strange Artifacts Contain Mystical Evil Until These Were Sith Artifacts Scavenge by Another Government These Will Be Sith Lords Ruling Other Races, And a 12,000 Star Systems Is Crawling With Pirates Called The Sarris Dominion And Kodan Empire, And The Governments Are Corrupted And Many Alien Citizens Feared Them, Until They About To Make A Pollupted Factory World On Harvest, But They Made First Contact With The Republic Of Alliance When They Are About To Colonize The planet Harvest, But The Corrupted Government Doesn't Like That Colonizing And The Insurrection War 1 Begins,

2401 CE: A Mysterious Planet Named Sanctuary, It Is Another Human Race The 3rd, And There Are The High Heavens And The Burning Hells, And Some Of The Humans Are Half Breeds Called Nephilim, The Nephilim Formed A Organization On The Republic Of Alliance And They Are Called The Purifier's, A Army Of Light That Will Destroy Evil Such As Sith. And Purified The Lands Worlds And Star Systems,

2412 CE: The Slug Thrower M6A Handgun is first produced.

2429 CE: The The Republic Of Alliance Discovers A 4th Human Race on The Shield World Of Arcadia, The Shinobi World (The Five Kage's Is Not Here Yet) And The Republic Of Alliance Sent Jedi's To The Negotiations With These Shinobis And Are Ready, Is Wonderful That The Shinobi Posessed Great Powers Of Shamanism. Called Jutsus, And Dojutsu Such As Byakugan. Rinnigan. And Sharingan. The High Elves And Blood Elves Teaches The Students About Magic On Planets Reach Earth-1 And The Inner Colonies,

2430 CE: The Republic Of Alliance Discovered That Those Eyes And Jutsus Belong To The Third Race From 100.000 Years Ago The Otsutsuki, The Republic Is Beginning To Learn The Jutsus That The Shinobis Have. However The First Jedi Shaman Appeared, The Dwarves Have A Mine On Sargasso.

2437 CE: The MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System With Advanced Plasma enters service in the Republic Of Alliance. The Barren Worlds Are Terraformed By Forernner Tech And Druidism,

2459 CE: Dr. Sandmoore received his degree in nutrition and fitness from the New Cairo School of Advanced Medicine. 500 Draenei Became Jedi.

2460 CE: The SRS99 enters service in the Republic Of Alliance Army.

2462 CE: The Unggoy Rebellion occurs. After much conflict in the Covenant, an Arbiter is sent in to end the rebellion. It's conclusion marks the beginning of the 23rd Age of Doubt and the ascension of the High Prophets of Tolerance and Restraint and the High Prophetess of Obligation.

2468 CE: The planet of Harvest is established as the latest Republic Of Alliance colony, with the Republic Of Alliance Skidbladnir transporting the first colonists. The ship, under the guidance of the AI Loki, remains in the system to keep an eye on the establishment of infrastructure. The Last Races To Be Incorperated To The Republic Of Alliance Is Toadmon And Slugnaar Masters Of Fuinjutsu,

2469 CE: The Republic Of Alliance Skidbladnir LANDS ON HARVEST IN THE Epsilon Indi System. The ship is eventually used for Advanced materials to build the colony, its power plant is used to power the capital city of Utgard./ The Na'Vi World Of Pandora. Was About To Be Attacked And Pollupt, It By The Corrupted Governments New Factory Plans, The Republic Of Alliance And Their Jedi And Shinobi Forces Helped The Na'Vi To Push Back The Sith And The Invaders, Before They Laid Waste To The Beautiful World, On August 3rd The Invaders And Sith Are Defeated And The Republic Of Alliance Is Victorious,/ Planet Reach Became The Second 1 City Planet But Still Has Trees.

2470 CE: November 3: Admiral Preston Cole is born on Earth./ One Jedi Shaman Who Mastered 3 Elements And Was Very Powerful, The Jedi council Called Him Jedi Avatar.

2473 CE: Half Phoenix-class colony ship, Half High Elven Justicar-Class Warship, And Half Protoss Carrier-Class StarShip, Republic Of Alliance Spirit of Fire is constructed. Executor Tassadar Leads a Army Of 2000 Shinobi. 6000 Protoss. 300 Jedi. 200.000 Republic Alliance Soldiers. 70.000 Geth. 320.000 Droids. 100.000 Purifiers. And 500 Future Fondation Agents. To Battle, The Last Battle Against The Corrupted Govenrment, The Sith Lords Battling The First Jedi Avatar, And The Jedi Emerged Victorious, The Republic Of Alliance Free Many Alien Races Back To Neutral, And The Believed To Be Extinct.

2478 CE: The first signs of The Insurrectionist activity are observed. June 2: Future Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee is born in the State of Moram on Decided Heart.

2479 CE: James Cutter is born.

2481 CE: July 24: Parg Vol is born on Decided Heart.

2485 CE: December 10: Future Arbiter Thel 'Vadam is born in the State of Vadam on Sanghelios.

2488 CE: By 2488, Harvest had the highest agricultural productivity rate per capita of any Republic Of Alliance colony. Harvest is the most productive planet in the Republic Of Alliance, producing fruits and other 21: Preston Cole enlists in the Republic Of Alliance Navy.

November 3: L. P. Graves evaluates Cole's performance at Unified Combined Military Boot Camp Sierra Largo, recommending he be moved on to the NCO path, Artanis Is Granted As Executor, Forerunner Eldar And Otsutsuki Artifacts Are Now To The Republic Of Alliance's Colonies Museum's, And Historys Of The 3 Races Are On Texts.

2489 CE: March 5: Jul 'Mdama is born on Sanghelios.

2490 CE: Republic Of Alliance Space Emcompasses More Than 20.000 Worlds Throughout The Orion Arm And Alliance Space Of The Milky Way Galaxy, Jedi Population Is 600.000.000, (ranging from fairly well-tamed planetary strongholds to tiny hinterland settlements). Outward expansion CONTINUED, and the Inner colonies become a political and economic stronghold, And The Outer Colonies Are Always Independent ( Independent Colonies Means One Race At The Time) though The Inner Colonies rely heavily on raw materials supplied by the Outer Colonies. During this period, the 1 City planet Reach (in the Epsilon Eridani system, right on Earth's metaphorical doorstep) becomes the Republic Of Alliance's primary Naval yard and training academy. Reach is a major producer of warships and colony vessels, as well as a training ground for covert operatives and Special Forces. And The Jedi Are Granted 3 More Temples On Earth-1, And Reach Has Many Jedi Temples, Because Reach Has 11 Jedi Temples, On Earth-1 It Has 4 Jedi Temples.

2491 CE: January 12: The Orion Project is re-initiated. May 6: A report is made on Onyx, the planet being recommended for colonization. The planet Onyx is discovered and first investigated in this year. Rear Admiral Ned Rich is born. Elias Carver publishes a set of theories known as the Carver Findings. SCV Is Recruited. Terran Marine Is Recruited.

2492 CE: February 19: A report is made on geological studies carried out on Onyx. March 19: Catherine Halsey is born. June 7: Preston Cole appears before a board of inquiry at Luna OCS Academy to testify about a series of incidents involving the impregnation of Admiral Konrad Volkov's daughter Inna Volkov. Cole is cleared of any wrongdoing. August 17: Preston Cole and Inna Volkov are married. December 12: Inna Volkov gives birth to Ivan Troy Cole. Knowing the child is not biologically his, Preston nevertheless accepts him as his son. A very large rebellion occurs on the colony world Far Isle, with the Republic Of Alliance unable to control it. A Code: Bandersnatch is thus declared, Advanced Tech Power And Plasma weapons being used to put down the rebellion. The Covenant stumbles upon Doisac, the Jiralhanae homeworld. The Jiralhanae were just beginning to recover after warring themselves back into a pre-industrial state, and were quickly forced into submission by the Covenant's superior forces, making them the final species absorbed into the alliance. Medic Is Recruited. Viking Is Constructed.

2494 CE: December 24: Madara Uchiha Is Born. October 23: Hashirama Senju Is Born. The first Rebel insurrection in the Eridanus system begins. March 2: Three Republic Of Alliance destroyer-Class Dreadnoughts confront the insurgent-controlled Independent Callisto in the 26 Draconis system at the culmination of the Callisto Incident . It is effectively the beginning of the Insurrection War 2. Juggernaut Tank Is Constructed. The Marauder Is Recruited. SiegeTank Is Constructed. Hellion Is Constructed.

2495 CE: zerg probes detect the Republic Of Alliance presence in the Koprulu Sector. The Zerg Swarm thus begins a 60 year journey to assimilate the psionic potential of Republic Of Alliance. The Republic Of Alliance takes control of the station Hopeful and adds fusion reactors And Plasma Generators, and Slipspace Drive, Is turning the Hopeful into the largest mobile battlefield hospital in history. It is commanded by the legendary Admiral Ysionris Jeromi. The Eridanus Insurrection CONTINUES between the Eridanus Rebels and the Republic Of Alliance. The Land Leviathan Is Constructed. February 8: Captain Jacob Keyes is born on Earth. On The Citadel Council The Destiny Ascension Is Constructed. The Raven Is Constructed. Diamondback Is Constructed.

2496 CE: January 12: Operation: CHARLEMAGNE is conducted on Eridanus II. The Eridanus Insurrection is quelled by Republic Of Alliance forces at the cost of four destroyers. Still, this is considered a monumental victory for the rebels, as most of their forces were still ACTIVE. Operation: VERITAS is conducted. The Zerg Overrun The Republic Of Alliance. But The Republic Of Alliance HAs Advanced Forerunner Technology. So It Will Be Easy To Beat Back The Zerg Swarm. Ghost Ranger Is Recruited. Hellbat Is Construsted. Banshee Is Construted.

2498 CE: The AC-220 Gunship enters service this year. The Red Haired Shinobi's Called Uzumaki's Are The Third Masters Of Fuinjutsu, battlecruiser Is Constructed.

2499 CE: October 19: Gek 'Lhar is born on Sanghelios. Medivac Dropship Is Constructed.

2500 CE: May 28: Andrew Del Rio is born. Fall 2500: Captain James Cutter was sent to the Republic Of Alliance School of the North Star, on Earth, to STUDY astro-navigation and political science And The Forming Of The Republic Of Alliance History. Inna Volkov and Preston Cole divorce. Zerg Swarms Are Beatened Back To Infested Worlds. Reaper Squad Is Recruited. Thor Is Constructed. Auto-Turret And Point Defence Drone Is Constructed By The Raven.

2501 CE: June 2: Skirmish at Theta Ursae Majoris - The Republic Of Alliance Gorgon and the Insurrectionist Bellicose fight to a draw in the Theta Ursae Majoris System. The Zerg Will Always Come Back. A Night Elven Druid Academy Is Builted On Reach, The Protoss Core Worlds Are Protected From The Zerg Swarms, Widow Mine Is Constructed. Warhound Is Constructed.

2502 CE: John Forge is born. March 13: Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE takes place on Harvest. The operation involved the assassination of Jerald Mulkey Ander, the leader of the Secessionist Union by Avery Johnson. May: The Republic Of Alliance Gorgon is damaged in the Skirmish at Capella with Insurrectionist forces, resulting in the deaths of 32 crew members and requiring her to be laid up in space dock for Three Days for repairs. The Zerg Are Beaten Back By The Republic Of Alliance And Protoss Allies, The Republic Of Alliance Of Gnomes. Humans. Elves. Protoss. Shaoon's. Dwarves And Aliens Scientists. Begining To Dissecting And Analyze, The Dead Corpses Of The Zerg. November 9: Preston Cole writes to his brother Michael, informing him that he has married Lyrenne Castilla, and that she is pregnant. The Mega Juggernaut Tank Is Constructed. Cyclone And Liberator Is Constructed.

2503 CE: The Planet Mar Sara Is Colonized By The Republic Of Alliance, TerraNova Is Colonized, Umoja Is Colonized, Char Is Invaded By The Zerg, Tarsonis Capital World Also Invaded By The Zerg, Jake Courage is born. Earliest (possible) release of Pelican and Warthog series to the Republic Of Alliance. June 13: Admiral Harold Stanforth informs Preston Cole that his second wife, Lyrenne Castilla is a high ranking Insurrectionist leader. Cole is given three hours to bring her in, but finds that she has already fled. Auriya The Blood Elf Is Born. August 13: Professor Ellen Anders is born on Reach. The Antivehecle Missle Tank Is Constructed. The Shield Tank Is Constructed. The Siege Tank And DiamondBack Is Combined, The Siege DiamondTank Is Constructed. The Hellion And Siege Tank Combined, The HellionTank Is Constructed. HERC Is Recruited.

2504 CE: Captain James Cutter is sent to the Officer Candidate School where he was taught Command and Navigation. The Republic Sents 100.000 Geth, 340.000 Republic Alliance Soldiers, 400 Jedi, 8000 Future Fondation Agents, 2000 Protoss, 440.000 Purifiers, 200.000 Droids, 600 ATTE, 800 LAAT, 16 Land Leviathans, 700 Doge Walkers, 6 Scout Flyers, 70 Pheonix Starfighters, 300 High Elven Justicars, 400 Blood Elven Mages, 200 Night Elven Druids, 100 Mechanical Man, 120 Mechanical Spider, 50 Quarian Engineers, 30.000 Bermudian Snipers, 3 Protoss Carriers, 250 ATTP, 130 Juggernaut Tanks, 160 HAVw A Juggernauts, To Against The Zerg Infested Worlds Each. Tarsonis, Char, And Many More. January 2: A battle takes place in the Theta Ursae Majoris System between the Republic Of Alliance and the Insurrectionists. Wraith Is Constructed. Titanic-Class Colony Ship Transport Is Constructed. Goliath Is Constructed

2505 CE: The Adjudicator Mobile Assault Tank Is Constructed, Stinger Is Constructed.

2506 CE: Project ORION, the original SPARTAN project - the first attempt by the Colonial Military Administration to create and train teams of super-soldiers for covert military operations in the Outer Colonies - is deactivated. Though the Spartans are effective, their abilities fall short of original expectations, and they are far too expensive to develop and field. The soldiers in the program are reassigned to various special operations units. Wallace A. Jenkins is born. January 3: Gage Yevgenny is born on Harvest. May 14: Sandra Tillson is born on Coral. The Odin Is Constructed. The Siege Tank And M808 Scorpion Tank Is Combined. The Genesis Tank Is Constructed.

2507 CE: The Zerg Is Eradicated On Tarsonis. And Char. Liberate The Two Planets Are Purified It, High Elves And Protoss Builts Citys And Monuments On Mars-1. Earth 2 Has Many Future Fondation Peaople And Begining To Expande The Planet Mar Sara And Tarsonis, While Char Became A Mining World.

2509 CE: The M850 "Grizzly" MBT enters service. The Republic Of Alliance Pillar of Autumn is constructed over Mars-1, And The Jedi Temple Is Constructed On Mars-1, beginning its 5 Days of service in the Republic Of Alliance. The Gorgon Battlecruiser Is Constructed. Elias Carver would commit suicide sometime this year.

2510 CE: In 2510 some of the future SPARTAN-II Program Class I candidates are born. The structural system of the Halcyon-class light cruiser is designed by Dr. Robert McLees. August 15: Thomas Lasky is born in Tricode Village, Mare Erythraeum, on Mars. August 22: Edward Buck is born in New Albany, Lombard, on Draco III. December 15: Carris-137 is born in Ibrid, Tribute in the Epsilon Eridani system.

2511 CE: Many SPARTAN-IIs were born in this year. January 3: All data pertaining to the planet Onyx is deemed classified. February 23: A terrorist with the Freedom and Liberation Party detonates a commercial nuclear explosive in the Haven arcology On Shaoon Planets. March 5: Jorge-052 is born in Pálháza on Reach. March 7: John-117 is born in Elysium City on Eridanus II. May 16: Caleb-095 is born in Newport on Luyten 726-8. September 15: Naomi-010 is born in Alstad on Sansar. October 19: Kurt-051 is born in Mira on Circumstance. October 22: More Forerunner eldar And Otsutsuki artifacts are found during an excavation in Zone 67.

2512 CE: December 19: Mombasa's city wide Superintendent AI is activated. A geological survey team on Sigma Octanus IV finds rocks with odd compositions. They later found out these rocks were introduced from meteor impacts roughly 60,000 years earlier. The Chiroptera-class is retired by the Republic Of Alliance.

2513 CE: Brain mutations are specifically outlawed by the Republic Of Alliance Medical Corps. Colonel Ponder leads a Republic Alliance forces into Elysium city to retrieve an 'Innie'. A confrontation develops and due to an over-eager sniper, a grenade is detonated causing Ponder to lose his arm and be demoted. Latest possible release of Pelican and Warthog series to the Republic Of Alliance. The Republic Of Alliance Final Summit was the ship James Cutter served aboard as a navigational officer, before taking command of the Republic Of Alliance Glasgow.

2515 CE: Dr. Catherine Halsey becomes scientific advisor in the Office of Naval Intelligence. In Arcadia The Shinobi Clan Wars Begin, Between 2 Rival Village. The Uchiha And The Senju. The King Leviathan Is Constructed, The Land Leviathans Have Been Upgraded With Giant Laser's On Its Head.

2516 CE: Jane Shebura is born. Jacob Keyes enlists in the Luna OCS Academy. The Republic Of Alliance Core Worlds Are Now 30.000 In Their Control, The 5th Human Race Of Korhal 4 Became Onw With The Republic Of Alliance. The Zerg Swarm Are Beaten Back, And The Republic Pushed Deeper And Deeper Into Zerg Territory. 300.000 Republic Alliance Soldiers, 60.000 Geth, 330.000 Droids, 200 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid, 120 IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank, 24 Land Leviathan, 2 King Leviathan, 100 Jedi, 140 Quarian Engineers, 300 Doge Walkers, 60 Juggernaut Tanks, 700 HAVw 4 Juggernaut, 20 Mega Juggernaut, 38 Adjudicator Mobile Assault Tank, 5000 WartHog, 600 Pelicans, 800 LAAT, 400 ATTE, 440 ATTP, 24.000 Protoss, 6000 Mages, 55,000 Druids, 120 Shinobi's, 260.000 Purifiers, Into Battle Against The Zerg Infested Worlds, And Brontes And Chau Sara. Including Dylar IV. And Will Finally Liberate The Koprulu Sector.

2517 CE: A very important year for the Republic Of Alliance, as this marked the initiation of the SPARTAN-II program, which would eventually give birth to some of humanity's greatest heroes. The Zerg Swarm Are Pushed Out Of The Koprulu Sector, a truce Between The Uchiha's And The Senjus. And Builted The Village Hidden In The Leaf In The Land Of Fire, And All Shinobi Started To Built Hidden Villages, But The 5 Leaders Named Kages From Fire Water Wind Stone And Lightning, And Hashirama Senju Became The First Hokage Of The New Village, Konohagakure. Hellsing And Soulreapers Are Hunting Down The Undead And Hollow Over a Thousand Years, Around 750,000 Human Children Will Become Spartan-IIs.

2519 CE: The SPARTAN-IIs continue in their second year of training, passing a training mission in the snowcapped mountain range on Reach. John-117 earns the status of Squad Leader. June 3: Taylor H. Miles is born in Losantiville, Seven Hills, on Mars. The Zerg Are In The Artican Traverse And Wait For Their Numbers To Grow, So They Can attack The Republic Of Alliance,

2520 CE: The SPARTAN-II Program suffers its first casualty, when Carris-137 accidentally kills a handler during training. July 20: Captain Alexander, the last civilian captain of Republic Of Alliance Spirit of Fire, retires from active duty at the conclusion of the Verent mission. The ship is requisitioned by the Republic Of Alliance and scheduled for refit. August 27: Carter-259 is born on Durban, Biko. September 1: Spirit of Fire completes an extensive refit at the Reach orbital shipyards before entering active military duty as a ground support vessel, initially detailed with providing ground support for Operation TREBUCHET.

2521 CE: The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel is adopted by all Republic Of Alliance Defence Force branches because of its modularity and ongoing manufacturer support.

2522 CE: SOEIVs are in use by the Republic Of Alliance. Dr. Catherine Halsey is made Chief scientist in the Office of Naval Intelligence. The Leaf Village Supports The Republic Of Alliance, The Hyuga Clan Joined The Leaf Nin, The Uzumaki's From The Village Hidden In The Whirlpools Collapse During The Uzumaki Civil War, And Are Scattered To Take Refuge. Mito Uzumaki Became The First Kurama Jinchuuriki And The Wife Of The First Hokage. February 1: Henry Glassman is born on New Carthage

2523 CE: March 11: Emile-A239 is born on Luxor, Eridanus II. July 14: SPARTAN-IIs train on Reach, where they successfully capture a Marine base flag. Unknown: The SPARTAN-IIs are in their sixth year of training, they are now twelve years old. At some point in the middle of the year, courtesy of increasing Insurrection activity, Jilian al-Cygni's workload begins to increase. An Insurrection movement begins on Andesia. The Artican Traverse has Some Zerg Activities, The Alliance Begins To Wipe The Zerg From The Artican Traverse.

2524 CE: January 3: Gage Yevgenny enlists in the Colonial Military Administration. January 18: CFHT-MARS discovers an anomaly nearing Republic Of Alliance space whilst capturing the Rosette Nebula. This discovery is sent to Dr. Catherine Halsey for evaluation. February 28: Jun-A266 is born on Tyumen, New Harmony. March 1: The Zerg Swarm Is Defeated Again, And The Republic Of Alliance Troops Returned, For Half The Losses, They Begin To Bury The Dead Just Like Many Others That Fought The Zerg. May 22: James Cutter is awarded the Bronze Star for his actions aboard the Republic Of Alliance Glasgow. June 12: Kojo "Romeo" Agu is born in the Castra Arcology, Castra, on Madrigal. June 16: Staff Sergeants Nolan Byrne and Avery Johnson lead two four-man teams on a raid in the city of Casbah on Tribute to find rebel bombs. The assault is part of Operation: TREBUCHET. Unknown: Insurrectionists hit the luxury liner National Holiday above The 1 City Planet Of Reach, detonating explosives against its hull. The ship plummets into Reach's atmosphere, burning up via re-entry. The Office of Naval Intelligence manages to portray it as a tragic accident. August 7: Marcille Johnson passes away. August 10: Johnson arrives in Chicago, URNA, after the botched operation on Tribute. He goes to visit his aunt Marcille, only to find that she had passed away three days ago. In grief, he goes on a drinking spree. Eventually, he is found by Lieutenant Downs. August 13: Johnson is transferred to Harvest to train the local militia. September 2: The freighter Horn of Plenty emerges from Slipspace in ERROR, courtesy of a radiation leak, and sends out a distress beacon. The beacon is futile, however, as the ship being attacked and captured by a Covenant vessel. September 3: Horn of Plentys navigation box is retrieved by Covenant forces and its contents are analyzed by the Huragok Lighter Than Some. Lighter Than Some finds the vessel's point of origin. But They Find Out That They Have Advanced Technology Than The Covenant, It Is Forerunner Technology And The Prophets Are Angry for Despoiling Their Gods Gifts, And Soon The Covenant ship, Minor Transgression, heads off to obtain more spoils. September 16: Horn of Plenty's signal reaches Harvest, being received by the Artificial intelligence Sif. December 21: The Republic Of Alliance Two for Flinching, carrying Staff Sergeant Johnson and many others, arrives in the Epsilon Indi System. Simultaneously, ONI operative Jilan al-Cygni is briefed by the AIs Sif and Mack. Unknown: The Prophet of Restraint impregnates a female San 'Shyuum, despite his defective genes making it illegal for him to reproduce. With the mother refusing an abortion, a scandal starts brewing over the issue. Minor Transgression's crew launches a raid on the freighter This End Up, killing its captain, Henry Gibson. A while later, Sif reports the attack to al-Cygni, both realizing that it was the only ship in the area with a human crew.

2525 CE: The Republic Of Alliance comes into contact with the Covenant for the first time, The Covenant Did Not Just Find One Race But Many More Races. The Ninth Age of Reclamation begins with the ascension of the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret . They declare that the Human race And Their Allies Stole a vast Forerunner reliquary For Themselves, and are therefore to be exterminated, starting the Republic-Covenant war. Antonio Silva is assigned to command an ODST platoon on board the Republic Of Alliance Atlas. Biko is glassed by the Covenant sometime during this year, But The Night Elves, quarian, Human, And Many Alien Druids, Reterraformed And Deglassed Biko, The Covenant Are Impressed But that Doesn't Mean To Stop The War They Continued. Miranda Keyes is born to Catherine Halsey and Jacob Keyes. The Covenant Ground Forces On The Newly Reterraformed Biko And Destroy Everything, But The Republic Of Alliance Has Superior Armies Than The Covenant, The Covenant Are Overwhelmed And Dead, But Half Of Them Are Still Alive But Takin Prisoner. The Republic Of Alliance Forces And Their Captives Arrived On Reach And Begin To ReEducation And Find Peace, Many Resited Most Nortibly.


End file.
